<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Книжный клуб by Tsirsi, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246037">Книжный клуб</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsirsi/pseuds/Tsirsi'>Tsirsi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021'>WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Magic, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTH HPxTR 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsirsi/pseuds/Tsirsi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он изучал книги так пристально, что сам стал одной из них.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Книжный клуб</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a class="withunderline" href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG3GASFnYl8JtbRBhirUsiQ">ссылка на youtube-канал</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="mobileimage500"><p class="video5625">
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>